


where is the moment, we needed the most

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Dean should be home at five. He already had a perfect plan. He had planned this for like maybe two weeks ago. Today is his and his husband's fifth anniversary.If only that dickhead Adler did not just ask him to clean up this mess.





	where is the moment, we needed the most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenveelaRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenveelaRin/gifts).



> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural is an American fantasy horror television series created by Eric Kripke. It was first broadcast on September 13, 2005, on The WB, and subsequently became part of successor The CW's lineup. No infringement of these copyrights is intended.
>   * The title is from Daniel Powter's song, Bad Day.
>   * This was written for Rin, my beloved sister. Happy belated birthday ♥
> 

> 
>  
> 
> Based on a prompt from Tumblr which I could no longer relocate. :(
> 
> I didn't have beta reader, but I have tried to reread this many times and did some proofreading before I post it here. If there's still typos/weird sentences that escape me, please point them out. I'll fix them asap.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
>  

 

Adler is the dickest dick that ever dicking.

Yeah, that's it. He must be the incarnation of evil, brought to this world, solely to torture Dean Winchester. No, really. He didn't exaggerated. Dean should be home at five. He already had a perfect plan. He had planned this for like maybe two weeks ago. Today is his and his husband's fifth anniversary. Dean was gonna make it super special. He had already started it good by surprising his husband with awesome morning sex, breakfast on the bed, then he would end it by cooking for a romantic candlelight dinner (and top it with great sex ~~see what he did there?~~ ). His husband has to work until seven. Dean will get enough time to prepare that fancy Italian foods his husband loves. They were going to celebrate their seven years of love and five years of marriage, perfectly.

If only that dickhead Adler did not just ask him to clean up this mess. If Dean is going to be fair, it's partially his responsibility. He is the head department. And if his staff fucks up, it's on his shoulder to set it straight. But, still.

Adler, a paranoid bastard slash dick-tator boss, does not trust anybody else to handle Sandover's newest contract. Afraid to make same mistake, rather than letting Dean's staff take over, Adler had _personally_ requested Dean to get it done. And fucking Adler told him it's had to be done **today**. Fucking hell. Adler could give him the contract by lunch or anytime nowhere the time when he's supposed to go home.

Adler is a dick like that. Yes, that's it. Dean's not care if the company whose contract he handle sent it late. This is how he sees it, and it's all Adler's fault. Fuck him.

 

Half an hour later, Dean drops his report on Adler's desk. He slams the door foe good measure, as he storms out. It startles some fellow employees who worked on the same floor. He notices one of them was Adler's PA slash the most gossipy woman in the office, Rebecca Rosen. Dean doesn't bother to acknowledge her curious stare. He is fucking mad and if everyone's gonna gossip about him tomorrow, so be it.

Adler needs to know that Dean thinks he's a total dick.

 

*****

 

The traffic is light but it doesn't make him feel better. Dean still drives the Impala angrily, honking at innocent driver who's overspeeds his car to satisfy his foul mood. He's just flipped off a teenager who dares to call him "fucking old man", when his phone chirps in. A text from his husband.

> **[6:47] Dean, I have an emergency case. I'd be home late. I'm sorry :(**

He grits his teeth. It's totally unfair to be mad at the patient who rudely holds his husband back. Dean knows that. He's about to type a reply when another text comes in.

> **[6:48] I wish I could let another doctor handle this, but I couldn't. I'm truly sorry. I know you have planned an excellent dinner for us :(**

Dean's lips twitches at that. Of course, his husband _is aware_ about what Dean's about to do. They've been together for seven years. Dean is like an open book and his man is hard to be surprised.

> _[6:50] fucking bastard told me to finish a contract. I just got off too._
> 
> _[6:51] i swear im this close from punching him. fucking hate him._
> 
> _[6:52] its okay. dont worry ill get take out. your choose today, babe._

Dean feels slightly better after poured out his annoyance to his husband. He drives more carefully and restrains himself to not check his phone again while he's still on the road. His husband will grill him down if he knows.

Pulling off into the parking lot of their usual Chinese restaurant, Dean takes time to relax himself before opening his husband's new replies.

> **[6:53] Please do not commit any violence that is not worth it.**
> 
> **[6:54] I'm so sorry, Dean :( I hope I am with you right now, so we can curse him together. :(**
> 
> **[6:56] Chinese? This is OUR day, Dean. You deserve some treats too :) Oh and I may have mentioned to Pamela that you'll pick up some pies for us :)**
> 
> **[6:57] I am needed. I'll be home asap. Drive safe. Love you, Dean** **♥**

Dean smiles at their text exchange. He mentally highfives himself for guessing right that his husband would choose Chinese. He may love Italian, but Chinese is their favorite take out meal. A warm feeling engulfs him at the mention of pie. They really do know each other.

Dean looks up at his reflection in the rearview and he sees a goofy smile now painted on his own face. He decides that, yeah today, everything had gone wrong, all plans were ruined, but however bad it was, he will still have his husband. He still smiles when he's texting his replies.

> _[6:59] on it babe. ive originally planned for italian, but youre right. we can never go wrong with chinese. thanks for the pies <3_
> 
> _[7:01] youre right. not worth it. we will curse about smtg else when youre home ;)_
> 
> _[7:02] go save lives, doctor sexy ;) love you too <3_

 

*****

 

All Castiel wants is simple, he wants to be home. With his husband. On their fifth anniversary.

The universe didn't agree with Castiel, today. He's got extra patient, an emergency one that was on the way and he didn't have anyone else to replace him. He was worried that Dean would be disappointed if he was home late. He had experienced many good things this morning. Dean had woken him with wonderful blow job, then it extended to a round on bed and later a round on shower–of course after an amazing breakfast on bed. Dean will always be the one who complains about 'no chick-flick moment' but Castiel knows that his husband is a big sap as himself. He files the info that Dean is having another rough day with his upper and already planning on how to cheer him up.

 

When he stops for the red light, he checks his inbox. No new message from Dean. He rereads Dean's last replies and grins. Castiel is aware that Dean knows better than to distract him when he's got patients. Castiel appreciates it, but he can't help feeling slightly disappointed. He sends a short text to let his husband know that he's on the way home. It's 8:34, he hopes that they can still watch some movies and maybe make out a little to complete the celebration before the day ends.

As the light turns green, he drives his car a bit faster, eager to see the love of his life.

 

*****

 

What Castiel find... is unexpected.

He kinda hopes he will find Dean sprawls on the couch, rewatching blockbuster. Castiel will join him and they will have dinner together, because Dean won't eat without him, not in this special occasion, no matter how hungry he is. That's certainly not how he pictures the anniversary dinner goes to, but it is enough as long as they are together.

So, no, Castiel didn't expect to see Dean half laying on the thick carpet in the living room with his back leaning on the couch. He seems sleeping, if by the steady breathe and soft snore are the indications. His gaze lands on the take out from his favorite joint and a big baby blue box he assumes are pies from Pamela. Dean is still in his white shirt and khaki, his sling bag is dumped near his legs. Castiel presumes, Dean was really tired that he decided to take some rest but apparently he got carried away and overslept.

Castiel smiles fondly. He always loves to watch Dean sleep. He looks so young, way younger, like he doesn't carry the weight of the world on his shoulder. Castiel loves his husband so much. He loves him so much, he can't breathe. Castiel has to steady himself from the rush of affection toward the man in front him that hits him like a truck.

After taking a deep breathe to calm himself, he takes a careful step to snatch the food from the table and put them on the fridge. They can eat later. He is no longer hungry. All he want right now has nothing to do with food.

He splashes some water to his face to refresh himself before padding to grab some blankets and pillows. He shreds his coat until he is on the same state of clothes like his husband.

Dean is still sleeping peacefully, as Castiel settles the pillows on Dean's back and head to avoid a hell of soreness tomorrow morning. He grunts softly, when Castiel sits next to him and let himself engulfed with the combined warmth of the blankets and his husband's body. Dean's arms unconsciously wraps around Castiel. Feeling safe and content within Dean's embrace, Castiel's drifts off in no time.

 

*****

 

First of all, his back is sore and his neck doesn't feel any better. He's no longer twenty and sleeping a whole night on the couch is a hell. He tries to stretch his legs and he feels like he nudges something. Dean scrunches his brows, suddenly remember than he can't even fit his leg if he is indeed sleeping on the couch. He opens his eyes and all he sees is a mop of dark hair on his chest.

His husband.

Castiel manages to use him like personal teddy bear. He is snoring softly and Dean can't help to kiss his bedhead. He looks around and realizes that he hasn't changed clothes. He sees his suit and tie, drapped on the chair's arm. He was sleeping with his husband on the carpet. He remembers feeling so overworked that he needed to lay down a bit, maybe then he could set movies while waiting for his husband. Obviously, that didn't happen.

Castiel must have seen him and didn't have heart to wake him up. He had to be the one who put blankets over them and he noticed, pillows on his back and on the couch where he laid his head last night. He rubs the back of his neck. It could be so much worse. Dean thanks God for a heavenly creation that is his amazing husband.

He doesn't see the take outs nor the pies, so he knows they must be on the fridge. The thought of foods makes his stomach growls. He hisses at his belly, hoping that the sound doesn't wake his husband. But Castiel was already awaken.

 

*****

 

He knows Dean is up when he feels the body beside him stretching. When Dean drops a kiss on his head, Castiel doesn't open his eyes. He is still sleepy and he enjoys the comfortable silence. Until there's a growling sound under his arm that hug Dean's body. He suppresses a laugh when his husband hisses at it, betrayed.

"Someone is hungry," Castiel murmurs to Dean's chest, rubbing his middle gently.

"Didn't get to have a dinner date, last night," He hears Dean's chuckles. His fingers comb his hair soothingly.

"How unfortunate that was," Castiel looks up and meets his husband's face. Dean is unfairly beautiful. His blond hair is disarrayed, his green eyes stares back into his eyes with  adoration. Castiel can see thousand freckles spread on his face, forming beautiful constellations.

His lips...

That smile...

Dean catches Castiel’s glance and his fond smile turns into a smirk. Castiel feels Dean's eyes undressing him and he doesn't mind the ministration. He almost can see the gear in Dean's head works. Castiel is aware of what he looks like, and he will use it for his advantage. Dean's eyes scan his dark hair, messy as fuck. Balthazar, a fellow doctor in his department often comments that he should stop having sex before going to work. Well, actually he is wrong. It's just that his hair is annoyingly unmanageable and he hates using gel to tame it. Dean loves it, though, he said and Castiel quotes "You look like been fucked by your husband. I'd like it that way. People better know the sexy doctor is taken."  Castiel no longer worries about his hair anymore.

Dean's gaze moves into his eyes. The blue eyes that are still bleary with sleepiness. Castiel loves when Dean tries to waxing poetic about his eyes. Among all his feature, he thinks that Castiel's eyes are the most magnetic one. Dean said it himself. Castiel will reply that the shade of green in Dean's eyes make him lost too (his husband blushed at that).

And finally.

Dean's looking at his mouth, his mouth that twitches a small smile. Castiel knows Dean's just as well as Dean knows his. They know where to nip, where to pull, where to elicit a moan, just from an exploration on each other's mouth. Castiel smiles wider, the one kind that shows his gummy.

The fond look flashes again and he almost hears Dean says, "You're so fucking adorable."

Or maybe it wasn't in his imagination because suddenly, their lips meet in lingering kisses.

"I don't have to work, today," he whispers, between kisses.

Dean smiles, right hand caressing his cheek. "And I can call in sick."

"Your boss won't be happy," Castiel's eyes twinkles knowingly.

Dean snorts. Castiel can't help but laughing at his husband's expression. The annoying memory from previous night must have come back. "Yeah, he can kiss my ass."

Castiel lifts himself so that he's straddling Dean. He wraps his arms around Dean's neck. "I prefer not. If there's someone who should kiss your ass, it would be me."

Dean grins. He kisses Castiel again, this time more passionately and thing escalates quickly, they are so close to dry humping each other. He's about to rip Castiel's shirt, when Dean's impatient stomach reminds them what is more important to do. Dean pulls back and groans.

Castiel chuckles and slips a hand under Dean's shirt to poke his belly playfully. "As much as I want to continue, I think we better get you some food. I don't think I can't handle to get cockblocked by your stomach again, Dean."

Dean barks a laugh. He glances at his watch. "We can't let it happen. We should get a breakfast then."

When Dean doesn't attempt to move any sooner, Castiel pecks his lips for the last time before pulling himself and stand up. He notices Dean's disappointed face and smirks.

"C'mon, _husband_. Let us have breakfast and maybe we could exercise together afterward."

He tries to wiggle his eyebrows seductively as he pronounces 'exercise'. It fails miserably because he knows that it only makes him looked nowhere near sexy if it's not ridiculous. Dean laughs again.

"Why, Mr. Winchester. I think that's really an awesome idea."

 

*****

 

The morning sun rays sneak in through the blind, making the sweating bodies that entangled together shine. The morning 'exercise' has worked very well. Basking in the post-coital glow, Dean and Castiel now kissing languidly.

Whispering the words 'I love you's and 'happy anniversary's to each other, they know that they will always want this bliss for many years to come.

 

**{ the end }**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Buat Rin:**  
>  Maaf, aku enggak tahu Rin OTPnya siapa di SPN ;_; dan aku lagi enggak bisa nulis apapun, selain DeanCas, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Aku tadinya mau nulis ini dalam bahasa Indo, tapi jatuhnya aneh banget ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> Another tidbit about this fic:  
> I was looking for inspiration and my besties jokes that I should try to write a DeanCas fic that doesn't have the word "Cas" in it. I think, she owes me five dollars LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments make my days ♥
> 
> I ramble a lot about SPN and Misha on [**my twitter**](https://www.twitter.com/belindarimbi13), come join me ;)


End file.
